


О школьных проблемах, омежьем счастье и заботливых свекрах

by bitter_zephyr



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Omega Verse, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5688853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitter_zephyr/pseuds/bitter_zephyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Название:</b> О школьных проблемах, омежьем счастье и заботливых свекрах<br/><b>Автор:</b> bitter zephyr<br/><b>Пейринг:</b> Артур/Мерлин<br/><b>Рейтинг:</b> PG<br/><b>Жанр:</b> романс, модернАУ, омегаверс (не детальный;)<br/><b>Саммари:</b> см. название xD<br/><b>Примечание:</b> написано на Secret Santa Challenge 2016 для <b>Кошки Чеширской</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	О школьных проблемах, омежьем счастье и заботливых свекрах

— Мерлин, успокойся.  
Артур потянулся к нему, но тот дёрнулся в сторону, отходя к окну и часто дыша.  
— Успокоиться? Артур, что мы теперь будем делать??  
Он оперся рукой о стол, и Артуру показалось, что он сейчас упадёт, поэтому он всё равно ринулся в сторону Мерлина, обхватывая его обеими руками. На этот раз тот не попытался вырваться.  
— Тебе теперь нельзя так переживать. Мерлин, посмотри на меня.  
Мерлин мгновенно поднял взгляд, встречаясь с ним глазами.  
— Я не позволю чему бы то ни было с тобой случиться, ты слышишь? Тебе нужно успокоиться, и мы всё обязательно решим.  
— Мы ещё даже не закончили школу! — отчаянно произнёс Мерлин, как будто Артур сам этого не знал. — Нас заставят из…  
Не выдержав, Артур прижал ладонь к его губам.  
— Никто не посмеет.  
Артур и сам не понимал, откуда в нём была такая уверенность, но в этот момент он точно знал, что не позволит никому отнять у него ни Мерлина, ни их будущего ребёнка.  
— Но твой отец меня ненавидит, — прошептал тот. — Он никогда не разрешит нам…  
— Мой отец тебя не ненавидит! Он не очень хорошо умеет выражать свои чувства, но он не…  
— Артур прав.  
Голос, раздавшийся от двери, заставил обоих буквально подпрыгнуть на месте. Они были настолько потрясены и погружены в разговор, что даже не заметили, как Утер вернулся домой. И если он слышал их разговор, то это значило…  
— Я бы уже давно запретил Артуру общаться с тобой, если бы считал тебя недостойным его.  
И Артур, и Мерлин уставились на Утера, не понимая, что происходит.  
— Если вы думаете, что до этого момента успешно скрывали от меня свои отношения, то вы ошибаетесь. — Голос Утера казался даже немного весёлым, что было совсем странно, учитывая обстоятельства. — Я знал, что вы будете вместе, ещё до того, как вы сами поняли, что вы пара.  
Артур почувствовал, как челюсть против его воли буквально падает на пол. Они с Мерлином действительно надеялись, что их близость при необходимости можно будет объяснить простой дружбой, ведь они начали дружить ещё задолго до того как проявились их сущности альфы и омеги, до того как поняли, что их не зря всегда тянуло друг к другу. Но как об этом мог знать Утер?  
— Молодежь, — усмехнулся тот, словно читая мысли Артура, — вы даже не понимаете, насколько всё очевидно. Не умеете чувствовать запахи и различать, что они означают. Неужели вы думаете, что я не могу отличить простую дружескую ночевку от проведённой вместе течки?  
Мерлин в руках Артура начал отчетливо дрожать, и нельзя было не признать, что Утер выглядел как никогда устрашающе. Но если он всё это время знал и ничего не делал…  
— Отец?.. — не выдержал Артур, будто прося озвучить приговор.  
Утер вопросительно посмотрел на него, затем перевёл взгляд на Мерлина.  
— Как я и сказал, Мерлин, Артур прав: я никогда тебя не ненавидел. Как я могу ненавидеть пару своего сына?  
— Но… — начал было Мерлин.  
— Никаких «но». Ты слишком принимаешь всё на свой счет — и от этой привычки тебе пора избавляться. В конце концов, тебе действительно нужно больше покоя теперь, когда от тебя зависит не только собственная жизнь.  
Артур и Мерлин уставились на Утера, не веря своим ушам.  
— Я позабочусь о том, чтобы в самое ближайшее время ты со всеми своими вещами переехал к нам и мог всегда находиться рядом с Артуром. Миссис Эмрис, если пожелает, может последовать за тобой — для неё, безусловно, тоже найдётся место в нашем доме. Мы же теперь семья.  
— Семья? — всё ещё непонимающе переспросил Мерлин.  
— Я также позабочусь о том, чтобы вам не пришлось слишком долго ждать дня бракосочетания, — подтвердил Утер и, кивнув обоим, вышел из комнаты, оставляя Мерлина и Артура переваривать услышанное.  
— Кажется, мы женимся, — тихо проговорил Артур, не решаясь посмотреть на Мерлина. Несмотря на всю его уверенность, пока что всё казалось каким-то невероятным сном.  
— И, кажется, у нас будет ребёнок.  
Мерлин прижался к нему, наконец, успокаиваясь, и Артур подумал, что вместе они смогут всё.

***

— Мерлин, — прошептал Артур.  
Мерлин поднял голову от учебника и несколько раз моргнул, возвращаясь в реальность.  
— Сними её с меня, — продолжил шептать он, чтобы не разбудить дочку, удобно устроившуюся у него на спине.  
— Зачем? Она же так сладко спит, — так же тихо ответил Мерлин, не двигаясь с места.  
— У меня уже всё затекло, и мне нужно в туалет, — возмутился Артур. В обычной ситуации он бы наверняка чуть повысил голос, дёрнул плечом или махнул рукой, но сейчас главным приоритетом в его жизни была Элли. Которая только недавно, наконец, уснула.  
Мерлин закатил глаза, хотя в нём совсем не было никакого раздражения, и встал, направляясь к кровати.  
— Если она проснётся, это будет твоя вина.  
— Надо было укладывать её в кроватку, как настоятельно рекомендуют все нормальные люди, ей вредно спать в таких позах.  
Мерлин только сделал страшные глаза, аккуратно поднимая Элли на руки и машинально покачивая.  
— Ты и сам знаешь, что она лучше всего спит в непосредственной близости кого-то из нас.  
Артур, показательно, но не слишком громко кряхтя, встал с кровати, разминая затёкшие мышцы.  
— Но сейчас она уже спит, так что как она заметит разницу?  
Довольный своим умным выводом, он чмокнул Мерлина в щеку и вышел из комнаты.  
Однако по возвращению его ждал очередной ад. По всей видимости, Элли прекрасно замечала разницу между руками и другими частями тела родителей или их кроватью — и своей кроваткой, куда Мерлин попытался её поместить. Теперь она заливалась горькими слезами, а Мерлин устало расхаживал по комнате, пытаясь снова её укачать.  
— Это всё твоя вина, — верный своему обещанию, напомнил он.  
У дверей показалась Хунит и вопросительно посмотрела на Мерлина, затем на Артура и снова на сына.  
— Мы справимся, — упрямо покачал головой Мерлин.  
И Артур его полностью понимал. Несмотря на то что им в любом случае приходилось оставлять дочку с Хунит или Утером, пока сами они были в школе, в остальное время оба предпочитали быть рядом с ней. Даже в Артуре проснулась какая-то гиперзаботливость, которая непомерно умиляла Мерлина. И хотя они чаще отказывались от помощи, когда были дома, Хунит не переставала предлагать. Утер, в свою очередь, быстро привык к детскому плачу в доме и по ночам просто перестал его слышать. Мерлин всё ещё продолжал шутить про воображаемый выключатель звука в его голове.  
— Давай я, — предложил Артур, протягивая руки, — тебе нужно ещё дочитать конспекты.  
— Тебе тоже, — вздохнул Мерлин, но передал дочь Артуру. — Мы так вообще не сможем подготовиться.  
— Сможем, — вздёрнул подбородок Артур. — Мы уже сдали два экзамена. Нам всё по зубам!  
Мерлин улыбнулся, подошел ещё ближе и устало уткнулся лбом ему в плечо.  
— Давай найдем такое положение, чтобы можно было уложить её, улечься самим, но при этом читать, пока нас не вырубит.  
Артур задумчиво кивнул, подходя к кровати.  
— Тащи тетради. И не забудь заранее поставить будильник — до того как нас таки вырубит.

***

Дома было тихо, когда Мерлин вошел внутрь. Ему пришлось задержаться на работе, да так, что не только в срочном порядке нужно было просить Артура уйти пораньше и забрать Элли из садика, но и вернулся домой он, кажется, когда все уже легли спать. Однако, пройдя в гостиную, Мерлин увидел телевизор, светящийся заставкой, и услышал тихое воркование своей дочки. А затем перед ним открылась картина, заставившая его остановиться с глупой улыбкой на лице.  
На диване, запрокинув голову назад, сидя спал Артур, явно дожидавшийся Мерлина и не планировавший засыпать до его прихода. Его челка была собрана в неопрятный хвостик и завязана фиолетовой резинкой, остальные волосы топорщились по сторонам, как будто их пытались скрутить в жгутики, но бросили посреди дороги. Левая рука, лежавшая на подлокотнике, красовалась разноцветными разукрашенными ногтями, и, судя по всему, теперь Элли трудилась над второй рукой. Поскольку лаков для ногтей у них в доме не водилось, маникюр был выполнен из подручных средств — фломастеров.  
Мерлин фыркнул, не удержавшись, и Элли моментально подняла на него взгляд.  
— Папочка! — воскликнула она, отчего Артур тут же вздрогнул, открывая глаза. — Тебе нравится? — спросила она Мерлина, показывая на руку Артура с уже накрашенными ногтями.  
— Очень, — восхищенно произнёс Мерлин, изо всех сил сдерживаясь, чтобы не рассмеяться, особенно глядя на выражение лица Артура, когда тот посмотрел на свои руки и комично округлил глаза.  
— А тебе? — теперь Элли обращалась к нему.  
Она часто ставила их в такое положение, когда им вовсе не нравилось то, что она делала, но в этом не было ничего плохого, за что стоило бы ругать, да и вообще нужно было поощрять творческие способности своего ребёнка.  
— Очень… красиво, — ответил Артур, явно только усилием воли заставляя себя не закрыть руками лицо и не убежать в ванную.  
— А ещё у тебя тут хвостик! — Элли ткнула в него пальцем, и Артур поморщился, резинка не очень удачно стянула волосы. — Ты теперь единорог!  
— Всегда хотел быть единорогом, — искренне проговорил Артур, и Мерлин не выдержал, в голос рассмеявшись.  
Все, кто говорил, что альфы не умеют общаться с детьми, явно ничего не понимали в настоящих альфах. Артур в Элли души не чаял и был готов ради неё абсолютно на всё. И с другими детьми тоже ладил на удивление хорошо, чем иногда приводил омег в искреннее замешательство.  
Этим вечером обожание Элли выразилось в креативной прическе и радужном маникюре. Однако, как оказалось, её уже час назад уложили спать, о чем Артур грозно напомнил ей — и она, смеясь, убежала к себе в комнату, оставив их одних.  
— Говоришь, всегда хотел быть единорогом? — поддразнил Мерлин, обнимая Артура за плечи. — А я всегда хотел иметь единорога.  
— Эй, — наигранно возмутился тот, — поумерь свой пыл, — и, сам себе противореча, притянул Мерлина для поцелуя. 


End file.
